1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a mounting bracket for a motor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a mounting bracket for a motor is directly coupled to a motor by means of welding or riveting, or a plurality of threaded holes are disposed on a mounting bracket for a motor and then the mounting bracket is fixed on a motor using bolts and nuts. However, such structure is complicated and incompatible to different types of motors. In the prior art, a mounting bracket suitable for different types of motors has been disclosed, but with the following disadvantages: mounting feet of the mounting bracket are fixed on a hoop structure of the mounting bracket by welding or riveting, thus the working procedure is complicated, many materials are required, production costs are high, and the mounting brackets are easily to come off.